Il y avait bien une raison à cela
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Suite de "Qu'est-il devenu?" SongFic OneShot . Tout cela à cause d'un simple mensonge...


Suite 'Qu'est-il devenu?' SongFic sur 'Si le temps t'efface' de Végastar On en apprend un peu plus mais il y aura encore une suite ;)

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, bien qu'ils ne ressemble plus en rien au originaux :)

* * *

_SIl y avait bien une raison à cela..._

Le bruit incessant de son rythme cardiaque emplissait la pièce, les mur blancs cassés, le carrelage que l'on pouvait deviner froid tant il était blanc et fade. Voilà un mois qu'elle attendait, elle n'allait plus en cours, ne donner plus de nouvelle à personne.Même son père ne la comprenait plus. Comment pouvait-elle le déshonorer ainsi? Lors d'un Gala en l'honneur de elle avait frappé avec la Présidente de l'Association Des Sportifs, puis était partie en courant plus personne ne l'avait vu de la soirée. Aujourd'hui encore alors elle était là, devant son lit tenant sa main, les yeux rougit tant elle avait pleurait, les infirmières avaient tenté de la faire sortir mais elle les effrayait, alors elles lâchaient prise, ignorant la jeune fille présente 24h/24. Ça n'aurait pas dût se passer comme ça, ça ne _devait_ pas se passer comme ça... Elle aurait dût lui dire la vérité depuis le début, peut-être que tout cela n'aurait pas eut lieu. Dans sa tête il y avait tellement de chose qui se bousculaient, il voulait se réveiller, mais n'y arrivait pas.. Tout ses souvenirs lui remontaient en mémoire, son enfance, son adolescence, son père non présent. Il était revenu au milieu de sa débauche ne reconnaissant plus son propre fils, celui-ci l'avait frappé, ils s'étaient battus, mais avait finit par perdre tant il n'était plus en état physique de se battre. Il se le cacher mais pourtant savait très bien pourquoi il avait choisit cette route. Ses souvenirs étaient flou, de ces dernier mois il ne se rappelait plus de certain visage, il ne se rappelait plus de lui même...

_Pourriez-vous me dire mon nom?  
Dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons?  
Dans mon histoire il commence à manquer des pages...  
A mes côtés j'aperçois des gens sans visages... _

« Réveille-toi... » Dans une énième tentative, elle le suppliait, espérant qu'il l'entende, elle aurait dût être honnête envers elle, et surtout envers lui. _**« Videl, je suis quoi pour toi? »**_Quand il lui a posait cette question, pourquoi elle n'a pas répondu honnêtement? Ses larmes dévalaient encore son visage. Elle se décida de rentrer chez elle, quand elle arriva dans sa chambre il devait être trois heures du matin, elle était sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, côté extérieur . Il pleuvait , et l'eau coulait sur tout son corps . La nicotine allait jusqu'à ses poumons pour laisser par la suite ressortir une fumée grisâtre de sa bouche qui dansait à travers les gouttes, sous la pluie coulant sur sa peau pâle, des perles noirs faisaient le contraste du bien et du mal, au sol, les taches se multipliaient . Malgré tout, elle sentait toujours cet immense vide dans sa poitrine, elle souleva le pot de fleurs pour prendre une petite boîte cachée, elle l'ouvrit et sortit cet objet si fin, si tranchant, si libérateur... Ces larmes rouges, oui, son corps pleurait... Elles coulaient le long de son bras, de son poignet, de sa main . Elles vinrent se mélanger à la pluie, aux perles noirs, cette danse liquide, cette frénésie sexuelle au cœur de la dépression . Elle rangea l'objet de ses pêchés et de sa haine, cet objet qui auparavant reflétait la lune dans toute sa splendeur reflétait à présent sa peine, son être, cette couleur rouge qui coulait encore sur elle . Elle sortit alors l'objet de son bonheur euphorique, _**« Pique encore un peu son âme, elle a besoin de tendresse ! Et ce récipient, pique encore dans le bouchon, sert la ceinture, oui sert la, encore, laisse ton étreinte l'étouffer, laisse la, laisse la s'évader . Aïe, ça pique ! Vole, ceinture lâche son bras, desserre ton étreinte, laisse la dans les bras d'un autre monde, elle veux valser avec la pluie. »**_ Elle tomba à terre .Dors, vous vous retrouverez, attend la encore un peu, il fait noir...

_Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste... _

Elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain, il était partout avec elle, elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête, de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle planait, enfin, elle n'en était plus sûr. Elle s'était arrêtée et recommença à pleurer. Il était là sous la pluie devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui, le touchant d'une main tremblante. « Gohan...C'est bien toi? » Il ne répondait pas, il la regardait dans les yeux, il approcha son visage du siens, son souffle était si froid, l'air glacé n'en était rien comparer à sa respiration, ses lèvres étaient violacées et sèches, sa langue était humide, mais trop raide, elle embrassait la mort déguisé alors que sa vie s'en aller progressivement. Il s'écarta d'elle effrayé **« Videl!!! »** Il criait mais elle ne réalisait rien! **« Videl réveille-toi!!! »** Elle tomba au sol.

[...]

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré alors qu'ils amenaient la jeune fille dans le lit d'à côté, triste sort, qui fait qu'ils se retrouvent maintenant au même stade. Quel était son nom déjà? Où l'avait-il rencontrer?

_Tout s'efface  
Lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent...  
Ma mémoire...  
Peu à peu se change en désert... _

Il ne savait plus, il voulait hurlé, mais, il était prisonnier de son corps, il était le _Maître de sa vie,_ mais pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, elle se réveillerai, et il voulait que ce soit _elle _le maître de sa vie.

_  
Si le temps t'efface et fait de toi une étrangère...  
Promet moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire... _

Les jours passaient, ses souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus vague, _**« Gohan je ne t'aime pas, c'est pourtant clair non?! »**_Il avait tout oublié, mais pas cette phrase, cette phrase qui l'avait poignarder, qui l'avait transpercer de long en large et avait broyé son cœur. Au loin il voyait encore un peu plus de lumière, et dans se faisceaux lumineux il pouvait voir son visage, ses cheveux brun,

il aurait pût sentir son odeur s'il s'en souvenait.

_As-tu changer de parfum?  
Je ne reconnais plus le tien... _

Ses yeux...De quel couleur..Il ne souvenait plus, mais...de quelle couleur étaient-ils? De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux??

_J'aurais pourtant jurer que tes yeux étaient bleus...  
Pour m'épargner de te perdre à petit feu... _

_**« Gohan je ne t'aime pas, c'est pourtant clair non?! »**_

_  
Je graverais ces mots dans ma chair... _

Peu à peu elle repris connaissance, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un beau rêve. Gohan ne s'est pas réveillé, il était à côté d'elle pâle comme un mort, ses larmes coulèrent alors qu'un médecin arrivait près d'elle. « Comment vous sentez-vous? » C'était tellement beau, elle était heureuse, mais c'était faux. Tout était si beau, mais ça aussi c'est faux, la vie n'est pas belle. « Il ne s'est pas réveillé?... » Elle le regardait, il était -malgré son état- toujours aussi beau, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité? Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu si froidement et sans réfléchir? Comme elle regrettait... « Qui donc mademoiselle? » Suite à leurs dispute, il n'était pas venu au lycée pendant plusieurs jours, quand il était revenut, on pouvait voir qu'il finirai dorénavant mal. Ses yeux étaient cernaient de noirs dût à la fatigue, ses bras étaient bandés, il sentait fortement l'alcool. « _Mon_ Gohan... »

Quel est mon nom? Je ne sais plus, d'où je viens, qui je suis. Pourquoi je ne sais plus...

_Tout s'efface  
Lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent _

Pourquoi j'ai mal, où je suis? Je ne sais plus rien.

_Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert _

Je ne me souviens que de cette fille, non, que d'une forme sans fond ni relief, pourtant je sais qu'elle est importante. Mais je ne sais plus, ni son nom, ni son visage. Qui que tu sois, s'il te plais aide moi!

_Si le temps t'efface et fait de toi une étrangère...  
Promet moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire... _

Seul souvenirs malheureux, il ne se rappelait que d'elle sans pourtant se rappeller. Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son visage. Juste, elle était quelqu'un, oui elle le regardait, en pleurant. « Gohan...S'il te plais... »

_Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste _

Un bruit strident emplit la pièce, tout semblait se passer au ralentit, elle hurlait, se débattait alors que les infirmières la retenait, le jeune homme à ses cotés voulait s'en aller, partir.

Qu'est ce que je suis, de quoi suis-je fais? Je ne comprend plus mes propres pensées.

_Tout s'efface  
Lentement mes souvenirs s'enterrent _

Pourquoi j'avance, je ne sais où je vais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêtais, je connais le mot, mais il n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête. Aidez-moi pitié!

_Ma mémoire peu à peu se change en désert _

Il n'y a plus de forme, reviens, _tu es tous ce qu'il me reste, _je ne sais pas ce que tu es, si tu existe mais reviens...

_Si le temps t'efface et fait de toi une étrangère _

J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plais!! « Videl... »

_Promet moi de mettre fin à mon calvaire..._

Les yeux de la jeune fille entrèrent en contact avec ceux de son ami, elle pleurait, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprise. Elle tremblait et dans un sanglot « Go...Gohan... »

_Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste ._

**FIN .**

**Impressions ? :)  
**


End file.
